


Not Meant To Be

by sweetangelzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: DNF, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Roleplay, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetangelzz/pseuds/sweetangelzz
Summary: Karl travels in time,  and ends up in a place that could potentially lead to trouble. To add onto that, his fiances find out something they shouldn't know... and Dream has a "talk" with Karl.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Mountain Top

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl was time traveling once again, except this time he ended up in a place that could potentially lead to trouble. He tries to stop it from happening and returns back to present time to find...

Karl was traveling back in time, he couldn't remember exactly what time he decided to go back to, but he had hoped it was a time where he could right some wrongs.  
He stumbled a little before getting back his balance. He stopped to look around for a second, curious as why he was on a mountain top. Then he saw him. Dream.  
Karl now knew where in time he was. He needed to stop him. Karl jumps into action, runs up to Dream and says, 

"Please don't do this, I know they've done some things that are wrong but it's not the right thing to do- It's not right at all!" 

Dream looked dumbfounded. "Where did you come from?" he says. 

"That's not important right now." 

He looks around frantically, realizing Tommy and Tubbo hadn't arrived yet, he looked like a complete idiot. But that's beside the point, he knew he had to stop whatever Dream was planning.So he came up with a plan himself. 

"Dream." he says. "I'll help you, I'll help you with whatever you want, as long as you don't hurt them." 

Karl knew that this would only end up backfiring, but he couldn't think of anything else he could do to stop him. 

"Oh really?" Dream says. "Even if I were to ask you to kill someone?" 

Karls heart sank. If theres one thing he knew about Dream it's that he's evil, and loves to see others in pain. 

"Dream-" 

"You said anything, Karl." 

"I know what I said Dream, and I meant it." 

Dream stares at Karl and grins, "Then kill Quackity." 

Karl backed away from Dream slowly, 

"N-no..I can't.. I can't kill him.. he's one of the only things that matter to me..please, choose something else, ANYTHING else." 

"No, I've made my decision. It's either you do that, or I get to have fun with those two that should arrive at any time now." 

Dream continues, "Which one are you gonna choose? Your fiancee, or these two children?" 

Dream slowly walks away with a wild smirk on his face, "Choose wisely." 

"Choose wisely." Karl repeats.

A few minutes go by and Karl had made his decision.  
He hears a sound so he looks up to see Tommy and Tubbo finally arriving.  
He looks over to Dream and sees him staring right back at him. 

"Dream." he says, "I'll do it." 

Dream chuckles and throws his sword directly at Karl's head. 

Karl moves out of the way quickly, causing the sword to miss. 

"You really think I'd let it be that easy? I know what you're planning Karl, I know everything, your time traveling, trying to "right some wrongs" in history, it's not gonna work, this is how it was meant to be." 

"...How does he know..wh..what? i never told him-or did i..and just forgot...?" 

"It's not gonna work, Karl" He repeats.  
"I have friends on the other side." 

Karl knew exactly who he was talking about. Punz. 

"Okay, if that's how it's gonna be then I guess I'll see you later", Karl says. 

"Wh-" 

Dream is cut off as Karl does a backflip off of the mountain, landing in the water safely.

He knew what he had to do next. 

Karl headed over to Punz' house as fast as he could, he knew he had to get Punz to betray Dream, but how? 

Karl went to his enderchest and pulled out the last ten diamond blocks he had. He noticed Tommy had left a chest here already with a book asking for Punz' help, but he knew that the amount Tommy had put would not be enough. 

Karl puts the ten diamond blocks in the chest along with the stuff Tommy had already put, and then he was on his way back to present time. 

Once he comes through the portal he sees someone waiting on the other side. 

Karl stares at him and slowly says, 

"You weren't supposed to-" 

"No, what the hell Karl. What is this?"


	2. An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone catches Karl coming out of his portal. Karl starts to explain but is cut off by Sapnap entering the room and saying they've got a bigger problem to deal with.

"You won't understand Quackity please." 

"Just tell me what's going on Karl. What is all of this? Is-is that a portal?" 

Quackity points to the portal behind Karl. 

"Yes.. please let me explain." 

Quackity stares at Karl waiting for the explanation. 

"Its not really something I can control, I need you to understand that. I've been..." 

Karl trails off as Sapnap enters the room abruptly. 

"Right on time, Karl was about to explain all of this." Quackity says to Sapnap. 

"What is- Nevermind. We don't have time for this right now. Dream is here." Sapnap says. 

"What?" Karl says with a surprised look on his face. 

"Dream? What does he want?" Quackity says. 

"He..he said he doesn't want any trouble, he just wants Karl to go with him and he'll leave.." 

Sapnap looks at Karl with a concerned look on his face. 

"No. I won't allow that." 

"Quackity we have to-" 

"I'll go." Karl interrupts. 

Karl heads towards the door, ready to meet up with Dream when Quackity grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug. 

"Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. If he does anything to you I swea-" 

"Quackity. I'll be okay. Just promise me one thing.." Karl says with a tear rolling down his soft cheek 

"Yes, anything." 

"Promise me you won't come looking for me. If anything does happen I want you to go as far away as possible and hide. Promise me that." 

"Karl.." Quackity says as Karl brushes his hand across his cheek. 

"I promise." 

"Okay. I love you two." 

"We love you too." Quackity says, voice breaking. 

Karl walks out of the door while wiping away his tears. He walks straight up to Dream and says "I'll go with you." 

Dream looks at Karl and smirks, "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much for reading, remember to stay healthy!! eat n drink !! <3 i love u guys!!


	3. Absurd Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream appears at L'manburg, wanting Karl to come with him. Karl agrees to go...

Karl stares at Dream before breaking the deafening silence by saying, 

"What is it you're planning, Dream? Do you plan on using me for leverage? Is that it? You're gonna use me for leverage so you can gain control over the server again." 

Dream stays silent. 

"That's it, isn't it?" 

Dream ignores what Karl says entirely, "Stand here. And don't try to escape, or I'll pay Quackity and Sapnap a visit." 

Karl feels a sharp pain in his chest as Dreams words trickle through his mind. 

"You wouldn't do that." Karl says calmly, although his mind was racing. 

Dream turns to look at Karl,  
"What makes you think I wouldn't?" 

Karl takes a deep breath and without hesitation he says, 

"Because they mean nothing to me Dream, I've simply been using them from the start. All I wanted was to have my own little servants that would do whatever I wanted, and it worked perfectly." 

Dream lets out a subtle smile, 

"You're bluffing." 

"If I was bluffing would I do this?" 

Karl takes a picture out of his pocket. The photo displays a picture of himself, Quackity, and Sapnap. He shows Dream the picture and then proceeds to rip the picture into 3 pieces. He then laughs and says, 

"They mean nothing to me Dream." 

Karls mind was racing, did he believe it? Did he really believe that he was using his fiances the entire time they've been together? 

After a few ominous seconds Dream says, 

"Well either way, that's not what I need you for, Karl. I have much bigger plans for you." 

Dream looks at Karl with a menacing look and then continues, 

"How's that Ranboo kid doing?" He says with a ugly smirk on his face. 

Karl says nothing. 

"Aw, what's wrong? Have I frightened you?"  
Dream says while glancing over at Karl. 

"No, it's not that." He says, 

"It's just..." Karl trails off as they approach the large mountain they had once been on before. 

Dream presses a button and a staircase appears, 

"Just what?' Dream says while motioning towards the staircase, as if he wanted Karl to go first. 

Karl hesitantly walks up the staircase while saying, 

"It's just, I heard from a friend of mine the other day that someone over at L'manburg misses you." 

Karl heard Dream stop in his tracks as he had approached the top of the mountain. 

"Dream?" Karl says, slowly turning around. 

Dream was gone. Karl looks around, realising that he had walked directly into the prison that Dream had put Tommy in. 

"No. NO." He says in disbelief. Was he really stupid enough to walk right into a prison cell? 

A voice rose from the corner of the cell,  
"..K-Karl..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheh thank u guys for the support <3


	4. He misses you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl is in prison with Tommy, Tommy opens up to him about what happened on the mountain and then..

"Tommy?" Karl says in curiosity. 

Karl slowly eases his way to the dark corner of the room he had heard the voice come from. 

"Tommy are you there?" 

Karl hears someone breathing heavily, 

"Yeah" Tommy whispers weakly. 

Karl is now close enough to see him. He didn't look like he was doing too good. His clothes were torn, and his hair was a mess. 

"What..what happened on that mountain Tommy?" 

Tommy looked at him with a very sad look in his eyes, 

"We fought for a while..." 

He reaches for an item on the ground. 

"And then Dream said I had to make a decision...get locked up in jail, or he'll kill Tubbo." 

Karl shuffles a little closer to get a look at what Tommy was holding. 

"I chose the prison, obviously. I couldn't lose my best friend... but when he put me in here.. he didn't let Tubbo go." 

Tommy says, voice breaking. 

He takes the item and hands it to Karl. 

"This is all I have left of him." He says, tears rolling down his face. 

"A compass?" Karl says, confused. 

"I-it points to Tubbo..it points to him..and ever since..." 

Tommy trails off. 

"I am so sorry Tommy.. I promise we'll find a way out of here and we will get our revenge." 

"What's the point?" 

Tommy said while standing up slowly. 

"My bestfriends dead, what's the point anymore Karl?" 

Tommy walks towards the prison bars. 

"If he planned on letting me out he would've done it by now." 

Tommy rests his head against the bars. 

"But instead..I'm stuck in here." 

He turns to look at Karl. 

"How exactly do you even plan on getting us out? This prison is inescapable." 

"Well... I'd rather not say out loud incase...someone is listening." 

Karl motions towards the right of the prison bars. 

"Oh. He's here isn't he?" 

Karl nods. 

"Hey Dream" Karl says 

Dream slowly comes out of hiding. 

"You have some good ears, Karl." 

"What's the point of this, Dream?" 

"Well..I thought he needed some company, and you two seem to be getting along. " 

Karl chuckles. 

"Do you remember what I said before you put me in here, Dream?" 

Dream leans against a wall and says, 

"About someone missing me?" 

"Yea, that. Do you know who I was talking about?" 

"No." 

"Do you want to know?" 

He stares at Karl and hesitantly says, 

"I mean, yeah I guess" 

"Your friends. They miss you. They miss the REAL you. The person who they'd hang out with for hours on end, and actually cared about others. What happened to THAT Dream?" 

Dream laughs and starts to walk away, 

"George misses you." Karl says, trying to strike a nerve. 

Dream stops. 

"Don't. Do. That. Don't talk about George." He says, turning back around to stare at Karl. 

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Karl chuckles, 

"I'm not lying, Gogy misses you Dream, what's so wrong with that sentence?" 

Dream walks closer to the cell, 

"You know what's wrong with that sentence Karl." 

Karl walks closer to the cell bars, 

"Oh? Is it because...he hates you? He hates you, and would never miss you? You've caused him to hate you so much, that just talking about him hurts you..because..you miss him?" 

Dream turns around, 

"I'm not talking to you about this." 

"Why not Dream? I've got nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Who am I gonna tell?" 

Karl looks over at Tommy as he slowly sits down and says, 

"Just like old times, right?"


	5. Prisons Getting Lonely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Karl try to convince Dream to open up to them so they could use that to get on his good side, and eventually distract him enough to be able to escape. Although all that fails when Tommy asks one question.

"Come on Dream." 

Karl walks around the cell slowly. 

"I already said I'm not talking to you about this." 

Dream starts to walk away, 

"I've got stuff to do." 

Tommy stands up, 

"Before you go, can I ask a question?" 

Dream stops and turns around. 

"Yeah I guess." 

"Why did you kill Tubbo?" 

Karl looks at Tommy with a surprised look. 

"Tommy-" 

He cuts Dream off. 

"No, I don't want your excuses. I want the truth. Why did you kill my bestfriend? I did everything you told me to. I followed your stupid rules, and you still killed him. Why?" 

"Tommy, I think it's better if you don't know." 

"Yeah that's what I thought. You're not going to tell me. You're just going to make excuses. Pathetic." 

Tommy walks back to the corner of the cell. 

"Bye now Dream." 

Dream walks closer to the cell bars and says, 

"Since you're so persistent, I didn't kill him, he's probably sobbing about you right now. Since..well. I told him I killed you." 

Dream then walks out of the room, no longer able to hear what Tommy has to say. 

"YOU BASTARD!!" Tommy yells while lunging towards the prison bars. 

Karl pulls Tommy away from the prison bars, trying to calm him down. 

"It'll be okay Tommy, we'll get out of this. We'll be okay, everything will be fine." 

Tommy then hugs Karl and starts sobbing profusely. 

"He thinks I'm dead. He won't come looking for me. He thinks I'm dead Karl, he.." 

"It's okay Tommy, it's only a matter of time before they come looking for me. We'll get out of this, I promise." 

In that moment Karl realized he had told them to not go looking for him. I guess they'd have to find their own way out. 

(Dream POV) 

I was walking around the prison, going to where I had been keeping Tubbo. Tubbo had been behaving, there's just been..well. A lot of sobbing, and hugging his Tommy compass. 

"Hey Tubbo." 

Tubbo sat there, staring at the wall. I could tell he'd been crying. 

"What do you want." 

He seems standoffish. 

"I brought you some food." 

"Not hungry." 

Oh I see. As I went to open the prison bars Tubbo had eased closer, but I hadn't realized. 

As soon as I opened the cell so that I could give him the food, he shoved me into the wall and I fell to the floor. He fled down the hallway as I yelled, 

"I wouldn't go that way if I was you."

(Tubbo POV) 

I did it. Holy shit I got out of the cell, I got out of that stupid dusty cell. I don't know where I'm going as this prison is extremely large but there has to be an exit somewhere, right? 

As I'm running down the hall all I see is tons of prison cells. I wonder who else he plans to keep in here. 

Just as I get to the end of the hallway I hear a noise. Crying? It sounds like someones..crying? 

I followed the noise down a narrow hallway and when I got to the end of it I couldn't believe what I saw. 

"Tommy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the many POV changes!!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading<3


End file.
